Lego Harry Potter Adventures
by iAmABandGeek101
Summary: A series of related oneshots based on stories my cousin and I make up using Lego Harry Potter minifigures and sets. No slash.
1. Of Shocks and Missing Parts

**Here is the first story of the miniseries I created with my cousin while babysitting. I am trying my best to keep the humor like it was when we acted it out, so if you don't like it, please pretend. Just kidding, it's the effort that counts, right? **

**A little bit of info: The cast is for this particular tale, so cast will change often. There will be guest stars from time to time using other random toys of my cousin's. The cast list will also explain what torso the character has.**

**I do not Harry Potter or Lego, just so you know.**

_Cast:_

_Harry Potter (Hogwarts Uniform)_

_Ron Weasley (Hogwarts Uniform)_

_Hermione Granger (Hogwarts Uniform)_

_Draco Malfoy (Hogwarts Uniform)_

_Albus Dumbledore (Light Blue Robe)_

_Hagrid (Brown Coat)_

_Filius Flitwick (Black Robe)_

_Lord Voldemort (Black Robe with Cape)_

_Severus Snape (Black Robe with Cape)_

_Minerva McGonagall (Green Dress, Green Cape, Green Hat)_

_Special Guest Star: Pikachu_

**Shocks and Missing Parts**

The bell had just rung, signaling the start of class. The Trio was in Care of Magical Creatures class out near Hagrid's hut.

"Today, we're gonna study a very rare creature, the Pikachu. Can anyone explain what a Pikachu is?" Harry raised his hand. He remembered stealing Dudley's Pokémon cards and, by far, Pikachu was his favorite. "Harry?"

"A Pikachu is an electric-type mouse species of Pokémon that can store and release lightening from its cheeks. "

"That, er, is correct," Hagrid said, confused that Harry knew and answered a question that Hermione didn't know.

Everyone else was confused as well because Harry Potter never answers question. Hermione's jaw was open. She really didn't know much about what a Pikachu was. Sure she heard of Pokémon, but she passed it off as silly. She never knew Pokémon actually existed.

Ron, however, was confused for another reason. "What's a Pokémon?" The Slytherins wanted to know this as well.

"Pokémon is a popular Muggle trading card game. The name is short for Pocket Monsters. The cards are like the Chocolate Frog cards of the Muggle world. Collectors use the cards to engage in 'duels' and see which will become the Ultimate Pokémon Trainer."

Everyone accepted this explanation from Harry but Malfoy. He looked disgusted at learning a useless fact about Muggle pop culture. "Sounds stupid, and I bet this Pika-thing is too."

What Draco Malfoy didn't realize, as he called the Pikachu stupid, a giant yellow mouse crept behind him and looked very angry. The mouse scrunched its face and cried, "Pi-ka-CHUUUUUUU!" Lightening shot out of its red cheeks and hit Malfoy. He flew a very long distance into a tree deep into the Forbidden Forest. He had black burn marks all over his pale body. He moaned and tried to get down but then he realized he had no legs.

Back at the scene, everyone stared in shock at what just happened. A pair of trouser-covered Lego was all that was left of Malfoy. Students stared fleeing the site in terror, getting some minor shocks from the Pikachu.

The Trio, however, stayed behind to help Hagrid cage the monster. The attempts were futile as all were becoming lightheaded from being hit with lightening numerous times. All went downhill when Hermione was shot with a huge bolt of electricity. She flew backwards and hit a tree. She had the wind knocked out her and was about to get up when she realized she was missing her left hand. She screamed an ear-splitting shriek and started to cry.

"How am I supposed to finish my homework? How am I supposed to wave my wand? How am I…?" She continued sobbing like this when Ron finally noticed something.

"Hermione, aren't you right-handed? You lost your left."

She looked down and saw Ron was right. "Oh."

Harry, throughout that scene, was looking at the Pikachu in awe. He never knew his favorite game when he was young was real. He felt like jumping in excitement, but he had paid enough attention to know not to upset the angry Pokémon even more. He decided to cautiously approach when Hagrid yelled not to touch it.

At this point, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick arrived after several students were seen running and screaming toward their common rooms. All but Dumbledore received shocks when they got close. Flitwick got the worst of it as he was closest. "!" He flew and hit the greenhouses and stayed there, too scared to get close again.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Dumbledore ran excitedly toward Pikachu. Pikachu smiled and hugged the old man.

"What? Huh?" McGonagall stammered. "This thing knows you?" Pikachu glared at the Transfiguration professor.

"It does indeed. He is my starter Pokémon from long ago. In my first life, I was known as Ash Ketchum. You all know me as I am in my second life. I will begin my third life when I die. I will become someone new."

Everyone was silent until Snape asked, "How do you know you have other lives?"

"I don't know. I just do."

As this was being digested, someone else arrived on the site. Lord Voldemort strutted toward Dumbledore, until he stepped on a hand.

"Eww, a hand from a Mudblood."

Hermione, who had calmed down, marched up to Voldemort, slapped him, and reclaimed her hand. She slapped him again and went back to the tree with a stunned Ron.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! That was awesome! Wanna snog?"

"Hell yeah!"

Ron and Hermione got down to their business and Voldemort restarted his.

"Give me the Pikachu, Dumbledore, or I will have to use force!"

"No, Tom, or should I say Team Rocket?"

"That was my past life. Now I am the most feared wizard ever!"

Harry was most confused. First, it was Dumbledore/Ash, then Ron and Hermione (don't get him wrong, but he knew it was bound to happen), and now Voldemort/Team Rocket. His childhood game was now mixing with his reality. Suddenly, Harry had a question.

"How can you be both Jessie and James? Where's Meowth?"

"Don't know and don't know. Now shut up, Potter, before I attempt to kill you…again. I need the Pikachu!"

"Pi-ka-CHUUUUUU!" Voldemort was blasted full strength and was blasted off Hogwarts grounds.

"Good boy, Pikachu! Now I have to redo the wards, but then we can go catch some Pokémon!" He bounced off toward the school.

McGonagall and Snape followed, slightly wary. Ron and Hermione were still snogging, Hagrid went back to his hut, and Harry, well, he fainted from sheer shock and total confusion.

"Hello? Anyone help me? I'm missing my legs and I'm in a tree!" Malfoy called for the past hour. "Hello?" He laid his head against the branch and cried.

**You probably just got done and are probably thinking 'What the Hell?'. I'm just as confused as you are. I must have been high or something when I acted this out with my ten-year-old cousin. I will update this frequently because I play with Legos quite often.**

**One thing, I just realized we still haven't found Hermione's hand…unlike the story.**


	2. Of Pillow Bludgers and Super Saiyans

**Sorry about the long time no update. I have just been so busy and sick that I haven't really felt like updating. Anyway, another chapter in this random bunch of stories.**

**Nope, don't own HP or Lego.**

_Cast:_

_Harry Potter (Quidditch uniform)_

_Oliver Wood (Quidditch uniform)_

_Draco Malfoy (Quidditch uniform)_

_Marcus Flint (Quidditch uniform)_

_Rolanda Hooch (Referee uniform)_

_Hermione Granger (Hogwarts uniform)_

_Ron Weasley (Hogwarts uniform)_

_Ginny Weasley (Hogwarts uniform)_

_Luna Lovegood (pink blouse, black skirt)_

_Special Guest Star: Goku (Super-Saiyan)_

It was time for everyone's favorite game played on broomstick: Quidditch. It was a (not so) friendly game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The crowd was cheering for their favorite team, so it meant three-fourths of the crowd was cheering for Gryffindor.

"Remember, a nice, CLEAN game!" Hooch was reminding the players, though she knew the effort was futile. The Slytherins were desperate for a win against Gryffindor, so they would use as many tactics as possible, no matter how dirty. She blew her whistle and the chaos started.

"Hey, scarhead! I _will_ catch the snitch." Harry rolled his eyes, as always, the second Draco opened his mouth. He thought best not to answer.

"Come on Harry! YOU CAN DO IT!" Harry turned to see Ron, bouncing as high as a kangaroo on a permanent sugar buzz, cheering him on.

"Hey, Ron!" Harry shouted, flying to the stands, shaking his head in amusement, at least until he got by a passing bludger.

"Are you alright?" Hermione cried, looking slightly panicked.

"He's fine Hermione. He's still conscious and on his broom," said Ron, the ever-positive optimistic. "If he wasn't, he'd be on the ground."

"He could have a concussion! He could-"

"I'm fine Hermione," Harry cut her off. "It felt like a pill-" Harry got hit yet again by a bludger.

"You alright, Harry?" asked the Gryffindor captain, Oliver Wood.

"Yes, I'm fine," replied Harry, slightly annoyed. "Why are the bludgers so sof-OW!" As you can guess yet another soft bludger came but Harry, caught by surprise, went face-first into the handle of his broomstick. Now, extremely angry, Harry yelled, "WHO KEEPS THROWING PILLOW BLUDGERS AT ME?"

"We do!" Marcus Flint, Slytherin captain, called back happily. "We want to cause serious harm to Potter so Draco can catch the snitch!"

"Why pillow bludgers? Why not real ones? Real ones cause actual harm."

Flint pondered on Oliver's words. "Wow, I feel stupid. That is the last time I listen to Draco's cronies."

Ron started to laugh, "Stupid just got stupider. Don't you agree Ginny?" Ginny, who had been sitting by Ron and Hermione with a young blonde girl, nodded figoriously.

"Ah, them nargles. They sure do know how to mess with minds," said the blonde, smiling broadly.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw house," Luna told Oliver.

"Do you mind telling me more about them later?"

"Sure."

"Um, I'd hate to break up the conversation, but the game is still going on," said Ginny.

Harry and Oliver looked at each other. "THE GAME!" Oliver started to get a panic attack for forgetting his favorite game and wondering how many quaffles had gone through the goal posts. Harry started to frantically search for the snitch. His head moved so fast that is looked like he was spazzing.

"Potter, guess what? I see the snitch! It's right down there!" Harry looked at where Draco was pointing but there was no snitch. Instead was something way stranger and this made Harry angrier than when he got pelted with pillow bludgers.

A large, muscular man stood on the far corner of the pitch. His hair was bright yellow and stood up on end. It looked like he had bananas growing from his head. He was snatching something from the air. By this point, everyone on the stands had noticed him. But this is what inferiated Harry; in is hand, he held the snitch.

"What? He doesn't he even go here! Who is he?"

"I'm Goku. I have no idea where I am at or what this is."

Hooch, who had been watching in confusion, declared, "The win goes to Team Dragonball!"

"That's not a house!" everyone cried.

Harry blacked out, not because of confusion, but because a real bludger hit him in the back of the head.

**Yeah, I know, WEIRD! But this happens when you are slightly high from cold medicene and babysitting. What would happen if they used enchanted pillows for bludgers? A lot less accidents that's for sure.**


End file.
